


Suit and Iron

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Series: Suit and Iron [1]
Category: Avengers, Iron Man - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Elizabeth is an awesome party planner, F/M, Gen, Kidnapped, Snow, but even she can't forsee getting kidnapped with Tony Stark, but it'll all work out in the end, charity ball, crossover fic, holiday fic, light fluff, she'll have some trouble explaining to Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mrs. Burke? Special Agent Phil Coulson-I’m with the FBI, though I’m more known as an Agent of Shield. I think you might find this interesting, if you’ll please come with me, I’ll explain on the way.” The man in the black suit with sunglasses said calmly, as a female FBI agent stood at his side, gazing at her calmly. Elizabeth could only gape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Elizabeth Burke gets kidnapped with Tony Stark when hosting one of his annual Christmas bash parties in the hopes of boosting her reputation. 
> 
> \--
> 
> -I do not own White Collar, Ironman, or the Avengers or any variation thereof.

Later, El would look back on her adventures and think that it really began when Neal stayed a week before the huge Christmas ordeal, asking, 

“So you guys doing anything fun for Christmas?” 

Peter had shaken his head, claiming that he’d be at work (later she’d find out that the pair of them would go on a rather high deal case, having their own kind of fun), and she had simply said she’d be hosting Christmas parties, trying to boost her reputation.  
They’d go on having their drinks and laughing about the latest successful case that her husband and Neal had gone on, and she’d feel right at home, enjoying the moment. 

She probably should have mentioned that she was going to be hosting one of the biggest parties of the year, which was Mr. Tony Stark’s annual Christmas party. 

And, now that she was tied up in the back of a moving van, with Tony Stark at her side seemingly unconscious, she was really wishing that she’d thought to tell her husband that. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” El chanted as she worked on the zip-ties. She couldn’t believe the situation that she was in. She had the feeling that even if she got free, she was going to have a hell of a time rescuing her boss. 

The van jerked to a sudden halt, throwing her out of proportion…and having her land in Tony’s lap. Tony blearily opened his eyes at her, and she flushed bright red. He smirked. 

“Hey, gorgeous…” He frowned. “Wait-you’re not pepper,” At first, she thought that he really WAS drunk, before she remembered that Pepper was his secretary…or at least, it seemed like she had been. She also thought that Pepper was his girlfriend…she remembered reading something about in the tabloids. 

Before she could say anything in response, someone pulled her backwards by her hair-hard. She yelped out in pain, and Tony shouted something angrily. She fell to the hard concrete floor, and realized that they were in a dark room, though it could be a warehouse. 

A flash of memory-another dinner with Neal and Peter, actually-came to mind: 

“Why is it *always* warehouses, Peter? Can’t the bad guys do something new and different?” Neal had asked. 

“Well, personally, I think it’s because it never goes out of style-bad guys have a reputation, after all. And also, I think, it’s because they don’t have any money-which is what all the ransoms are for.” Peter had explained, and Neal had just huffed in annoyance, before they continued talking-

She realized that her knees burned from falling onto the concrete, and she figured she’d scrapped them somehow. Shivering from the cold wind that blew in from the open door, Tony was pushed down next to her, and she wished she could help him up. 

“Tony Stark, what a pleasant surprise.” A large, muscular man was suddenly standing before them, and she looked at him in fear and anger. She’d had the best Christmas party planned out-and then he’d gone and ruined it before it had ever started! 

She felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket (she was grateful she’d set it to vibrate at the party), and then winced thinking that Peter was going to be worried that she wasn’t answering. She almost always answered her phone, unless she’d already told him it was a ‘silent party’ type thing.

“Oh,” Tony said, looking up at the guy and sitting on his ass on the concrete and appearing bored. “You. The guy that had threatened me last week-or was it the week before?” He asked, frowning. 

“Last week I’d asked if you would build me some weapons based on your arc reactor. I told you, I would kidnap your precious girlfriend and…” He paused, as though suddenly realizing something. “Wait-this is not Pepper Potts,” He shouted the last words, and the three men around them flinched and seemed to be nervous. She, herself, couldn’t help but shake. 

“Actually it is,” Tony said, scowling at him. “Pepper dyed her hair-I told her it was a bad idea, but she was tired of being kidnapped all the time. Right, hon?” 

The ‘hon’ helped her to speak, and she said weakly, 

“Tony, I told you-dying my hair was an accident…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. “I liked your red hair better, Pep, and let me tell you-brown doesn’t suit you at all.” He said with a wink. “Red hair, freckles…that’s like, you’re…what’s the term?” He frowned. 

“I don’t care about what term you’re searching for,” The man growled, aiming a pistol at El and making her squeak in sudden fear and surprise. “You do what I want, or a bullet goes in her head.”

Tony went cold-Elizabeth could see him freeze at the words, she felt rather frozen herself…not only from the freezing wind that was coming through the door, but from the sheer terror about what would happen if Tony declined…

“Alright, fine.” Tony said, sighing heavily. “But I’ll need tools. And I’ll also need to get her a coat-look at her; she’s freezing her ass off in here. I’m not going to be able to concentrate with her chattering her teeth like that. She’s turning blue,” He snapped, and one of the three men quickly put a thick wool blanket that smelled awful over her. It helped, and the chattering subsided just a bit, and Tony continued on his ramble. “I’ll have you know also, that one-” For a moment, El was taken aback. It sounded like a countdown…

“One, I’m going to need some food-you morons took me before dinner, and I am starving. Two, I’m going to have to make sure she gets some things for her too-food, blankets, and whatnot and three-”

Glass broke all of a sudden, and the room was full of people. Gunfire went everywhere, and Elizabeth couldn’t help but whimper as she struggled to get to her feet. A second later, and someone pulled her roughly up, and something cold and hard was pressed against her chin,

“Move and she dies-” He suddenly let out a startled ‘oomph’ and fell to the floor. She wavered where she was, and then suddenly Tony was at her side. 

“Hey, hey-you’re safe, it’s okay.” Tony said hastily. “You did great back there, keeping up the act…seriously, that was really awesome of you, you’re getting a pay raise despite not being able to host the party, I’m sure it’s going to be an awesome party anyway…”

El couldn’t help but lean against the warmth that Tony Stark seemed to offer, shaking rather hard at the adrenaline rush that seemed to sweep through her. She could’ve died…and at Christmas-Peter would never have been able to face the holiday again. 

“Mr. Stark all secured here. We followed your tracking beam, and with your cell phone on we were able to hear the entire conversation,” A man that looked like he could be a part of Peter’s team said swiftly, before turning towards her and saying earnestly, “Mrs. Burke? Special Agent Phil Coulson-I’m with the FBI, though I’m more known as an Agent of Shield. I think you might find this interesting, if you’ll please come with me, I’ll explain on the way.” The man in the black suit with sunglasses said calmly, as a female FBI agent stood at his side, gazing at her calmly. Elizabeth could only gape.

“Don’t worry, he’s likely only going to have you sign papers about not telling people what happened here,” Tony reassured her. “Agent, can it wait? She’s probably cold, hungry, and wanting to go home right now.” Tony said, frowning at him. 

“Of course,” Agent Coulson said with a smile and a nod. “Were either of you hurt?” 

“Just a few scraps and bruises, I think.” Tony told him absently, and then smiled brightly-but not at Elizabeth, no he was looking at another woman who was moving rapidly towards them. “Pepper!”

“Tony! What did I say about getting kidnapped at Christmas!” A woman’s sharp, angry voice came floating towards them, and 

Tony winced. “I specifically TOLD you not to go getting yourself kidnapped…”

“Hey, I got myself kidnapped three days before Christmas-surely that counts for something?” Tony protested. 

Elizabeth couldn’t help but give a small smile-it sounded so much like what Peter told her after a rough case, when he’d come home battered and bruised, and she’d told him not to come back seriously injured-but to come back. At least Peter had Neal to help look after him these days, and he had his team as well.

“Mrs. Burke? What are you doing here?” Pepper asked, taken aback at seeing the hostess of the party with them. 

“Case of mistaken identity. Apparently, they thought that she was you, when she was with me outside talking party details.” Tony explained. “Think you can get her home, Pep?”

“I told you not to call me that, and of course I can! Are you all right, Mrs. Burke? Should I call someone?” Pepper Potts quickly began escorting her and Elizabeth couldn’t help but ask, 

“But what about Tony?” 

“Phil will take care of him, as well as everything else,” Pepper said firmly, and Elizabeth had to think for a moment before realizing that ‘Phil’ was actually Agent Coulson. Apparently the two of them were friends, though she wasn’t all that surprised. 

Pepper managed to get her home in record time, and as she was at the porch of their home-with Satchmo happily greeting the pair of them with excited barking and Peter and Neal coming to see her in, Pepper said, 

“I’ll have Agent Coulson come and explain things to you tomorrow? Or perhaps after Christmas would be better, though I should also apologize for the mix-up earlier. Don’t worry about the party, it’ll get fully reimbursed and you’ll get excellent recommendations and-”

“Hon?” Peter asked, coming out onto the porch. He seemed to sense something was wrong.

“Hi hon,” Elizabeth said, feeling suddenly exhausted-she knew that the adrenaline was likely wearing off now that she was home. “Sorry I’m home early…Pepper, can you tell Tony that I said thanks?” She said, knowing that Pepper would understand. 

Pepper gave her a knowing smile. 

“Of course I will, Mrs. Burke. And likewise, I think, is what he’d say in return. If you still wish to meet later to discuss events from earlier, I promise you can always reach me at this number.” Pepper pressed a card at her, and Elizabeth smiled at her tiredly. 

Pepper turned to leave, but paused and turned back, 

“Oh, and one more thing…Happy Christmas,” She said with a broad smile that Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile back at her with just as much happiness. 

“Happy Christmas,” Elizabeth said, snuggling against Peter. 

She had the feeling, as the three of them watched Pepper drive away that tomorrow would come some interesting story-telling about her night and why Pepper Potts had to drive her home. 

==  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> -thanks for reading! kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
